Unsighted Affinity
by Kuu.ish
Summary: AU.SasuNaru Our favorite blonde gets transferred to a new school and is already digging himself a deeper hole. How was he supposed to know the kid was blind! Now he feels guilty and wants to make a truce, what next?
1. Chapter 1

Kuu: Eheh.. I know this is a wierd story line and stuff..Don't hate me for OOCness (It _is_ AU after all?) ..But there's just somethin' squishy about vunerability. So..Despite the cliche-ness and the lack of basic plot..And crappy writing and typos ect- At least I had fun writing it? Ehehe? Lol. ;x

Warning: Uh. Yaoi? Not sure what this is gonna be rated yet. Language probably. Maybe violence later. OOC..Probably, teehee.

Pairing: SasuxNaru, NaruxSasu? HmMmMm.

--------------------------

Uzumaki Naruto heaved a sigh as he moved his small orange cellphone from one ear to the other, waiting for the person on the other line to say something. Honestly, if he didn't know any better, he could have sworn no one was there in the first place!

"So?" He drawled, clutching the phone tightly and shoving his free hand into the pockets of his baggy orange pants. In case you hadn't realized, orange was his color.

"So _what?_" Came a low bored voice in reply, obviously not interested in the least; Naruto could swear he could hear the sound of fingers typing on a keyboard in the background on the other line. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't you have anything to _say_?"

"You were the one who called _me_, Uzumaki." Came the somber retort, his tone laced slightly with annoyance. Naruto huffed, pulling the small phone away from his face so he could glare at the screen, watching the seconds go by as it timed their conversation, if you could even _call_ it that.

It was a fruitless gesture, considering his friend couldn't _see_ the pouty scowl he was sending him. But that was just how he was, obnoxious and immature. He took pride in that. The blonde rolled his eyes, pressing the cellular back to his ear with a furrowed brow.

"C'mon_ Gaara_, don't be that way..I thought we were friends!" He wailed, his pout still on full force as he ignored the curious and alarmed looks he got from a few passerby's.

Currently, he was walking down the unfamiliar sidewalks of the small neighborhood he'd just moved in to, trying to get a feel of things. It was better to know your surroundings and dissolve the chance of getting lost when you were in a pinch, right?

"'_Thought'_ being the keyword." Gaara answered, a smirk evident in his voice. Though it was obvious he was just attempting to provoke the easily excitable blonde. Truth be told, they'de been friends since sometime in middle school.

Of course, at first they'de absolutely detested each other, coming to blows only moments after meeting each other on the first day of the 7th grade.

It had truly been a day to remember, the day Gaara Sabaku actually lost his _cool _as he tackled the hotheaded blonde in the middle of the lunch room. Naruto had just been acting like his usual obnoxious and ignorant self, which apparently had finally gotten on the redheads last nerve. Food flew and fists were thrown.

But in any case, a few bruises, a busted lip and a week of after school detentions later, the two were practically inseperable.

Since he'd lived alone most of the time, he spent it at Gaara's house. He even referred to the redhead and his older siblings as his_ own_. They were family, at least as much of a family as he'd ever had. He cherished the fact that he wasn't as alone as he'd been before.

That was until now, though. Their junior year in highschool, when Naruto moved away. He wasn't really even sure if it counted as _moving_ if he didn't leave the city. He'd just moved to a place on the complete other side of town then before, putting about a 15 minute drive in between them. He'd been rather depressed about the whole ordeal, considering that he was moving into a new district, which meant he'd have to attend a different school altogether.

Gaara and the others reassured him, though. Reminding him that they were there for him, and to call if he needed anything. Of course, Gaara wasn't one to be sentimental though, so he just snorted and said something about 'it's about time, you were getting annoying.'. That was considered a term of endearment in the language of Gaara, for those who knew what to look for.

'_If ya need anything just give us a call, lil' bro.' Termari winked, giving the blonde a brief hug before pulling away and shooting him a smile, which quickly turned into a stern look that almost made him want to cower in fear. 'And if anyone hassles ya, just tell me and I'll beat their ass, okay?'_ _She demanded, her possessive big sister instincts kicking in._

He'd just nodded with a slightly nervous expression and turned away, promising to call once everything was settled. Of course, he'd gotten bored, which was no surprise..So he'd resorted to calling up his best buddy to annoy him while he explored.

He'd never really known his parents, but he'd been taken in by a close family friend. He'd be lying if he said he had a _terrible_ childhood. After all, he had a place to live and his new 'family'..What else could he possibly have wanted?

His guardian, a man named Jiraiya, was a rather notorious author/book writer, so he always away on '_business'_. So, occasionally it would get a bit a lonley, but when he started to get that feeling, all he had to do was remember that he had friends who cared for him, and it always settled his nerves.

Honestly, he wasn't sure why they'de moved residences in the _first _place, considering Jiraiya was often _gone_ anyway..Doing 'research' and promoting his new novels. They were pretty close, but Naruto never really stuck his nose in the old man's work. Everytime he'd tried before the white haired man would claim he was writing helpful educational texts, obviously trying to responsibly save his _'pure' _mind.

Of course, Naruto knew it was pure bull. He often wondered if he should be proud that his guardian was a lechorous pervert who wrote _porn _books for a living.

That's right, Naruto happened to get a hold of a couple of the books Jiraiya had supposedly _hidden_ in his study. Apparently the man had no _dignity_ at all, writing such.. Detailed things. The blonde blushed just _thinking_ about some of the things he'd read.

Naruto blinked out of his thoughts, pausing in his walking as he heard a small shuffle over the phone and the faint sound of a girls voice in the background. It was obviously Temari. There was another slight shuffle of the phone being moved around before Gaara returned.

"Naruto?" He asked, as if to make sure the blonde was still there.

"Yeah?"

"I've gotta go, I'll talk to you later." Was the clipped reply.

"Yeah, alright. See ya later then." Naruto said cheerfully with his usual toothy grin. Even if they hadn't spoken all that much in their time on the phone, he still felt a little less tense.

"Oh and Uzumaki." Gaara said thoughtfully. "Don't fuck up tomorrow." He deadpanned, obviously amused at his obviously lack of tact. It was sort of like one of those 'no pressure' situations. Naruto just grinned at the statement, translating the seemingly offending demand into something of 'good luck' in Gaara's words.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, princess." The blonde said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes, lowering the phone and disconnecting the conversation before Gaara could retort to his jab. He always picked on the redhead like that, since he seemed to have this thing for wearing makeup. Frankly, Naruto wasn't even sure if it actually came _off_ in the first place, he'd never seen Gaara without his eyes rimmed in black.

Dropping his phone back into his pocket, Naruto glanced through the closed gates he'd stopped in front of, peering at his soon to be new school. There was nothing special about the place, it was probably the same size as his previous one, if not just a bit cleaner looking. He started their tomorrow, which kind of annoyed him.

Of _all _days to move and transfer to a new school, it had to be on a _Sunday_.

He wasn't sure if it was just him, but being a _new_ student to a _new_ school who's first day started on a _Monday_ seemed like bad luck to him. Usually people were grumpy on Mondays, having been tired or stressed from their activities over the weekend. That would mean less leniency then he would get on any _other_ weekday. Or maybe he was just looking to deep into things..

He tended to do that alot.

He pushed himself away from the fence, turning and walking back in the direction he came. Fortunately, the school was only about a block away from his new home, so there was no need to wake up at ungodly hours of the morning to catch a bus, or to try and find a good parking spot in the school parking lot. It was a short and fast walk, just down the street and around the corner. So if he was running a little late, he'd only be..Fashionably late instead of 'oh crap he's screwed' late.

It was still pretty early, but with his big day and all tomorrow..The blonde teen figured it would be best to head in a little early tonight. He was determined to be on time tomorrow, first impressions always stick, they say.

And when Uzumaki Naruto put his mind to something, he went through with it! If he said he wasn't going to be late, then by God he wasn't going to be!

--------------------------

He was _late_.

The gods hated him. It was blatantly obvious now. He'd accidently set his clock to seven thirty _p.m_ instead of _a.m_!

And now.. Not only was he _late_..But he was late on his first day..Which happened to be a _Monday_!

"Just kill me now." He muttered to himself as he threw on the first things he randomly grabbed from his closet, which happened to be a blue shirt and his usual orange pants. Sure it was a bit flashy, but hey. It was his frist day, right? It was just a good thing the school didn't have any particular dress code, otherwise he would have been screwed.

Naruto was never really so arrogant as to claim he was extremely good looking, however he was aware that his appearance could be rather.._Striking_ at times. With his spikey blonde hair and bright blue eyes, anyone would do a double take. He was even more obvious when wearing colors that contrasted his natural features.

Despite the hair and eyes, another thing that seemed to attract attention were the symmetrical whisker looking marks on either side of his face. He wasn't really sure how they'de gotten there, so he just assumed they were birth marks.

Much to his annoyance, he'd often gotten teased in middle school because they thought he _drew_ them there, which had resulted in a few _too_ many fights. He wasn't _that_ starved for attention.

Naruto quickly rushed to his bathroom, brushing his teeth as he glanced at himself in the mirror to make sure he was presentable. He didn't even bother with his hair, the wild blonde locks poking out in every direction possible. He spit in the sink, rinsing off his toothbrush and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before dropping the utensil back on the counter and making his way out, making sure to grab his wallet and phone off the side table for he left.

He didn't even bother with a book bag. If he got any books, there was no way in hell he was going to take them home, so it was pointless. As long as he had a pen, it was all good. _Hopefully_.

He reached the front gates of the school, panting for breath. He'd ran as fast as he could, not wanting to forsake himself further by being _too_ late. He was relieved to see that he wasn't the only person, however, as he watched as a few stray students rushed into the front doors of the school.

If anything, he could just chalk it all up to being the new kid!

That didn't change the fact that he still had to go to the office and get his schedule and find the class.. He scowled slightly, stalking up the sidewalk and pulling open the heavy door that led into a large hallway. The cool air from the building felt good against his slightly flushed face as he entered, spotting what looked like the office just down the large aisle.

There was a long hall that seemed to intersect with another in the middle, giving the choice of going in four different directions. Each side was rowed with lockers in stacks of two; a bottom and a top. Naruto glanced around the large hall for a moment before quickly making his way toward the office at a fast pace, not wanting to waste time.

His excursion, however, came to an abrupt stop as another figured seemingly walked around the corner _right_ in front of him, causing the two to collide. Naruto stumbled back a step or two, before sending a scowl in the offenders direction.

The boy was paler then him, around his height if not a _little _bit taller. He was wearing a pair of black shorts and a red shirt.

His hair was the complete opposite of Naruto's in color, black bangs framing the boys face while the back spiked out haphazardly, equally black eyes looking in his direction, but seemingly straight _through_ him.

Naruto didn't wait for the guy to say anything as he sent a scowl at the boy. "What, are you _blind_?" He asked, annoyed at everything at that moment. "Why don't ya watch where you're goin'? Haven't ya ever heard the term 'look both ways before you cross the street?'" The blonde demanded, in all of his hot headed goodness.

The raven haired boy just scowled slightly and walked past him, bumping the blondes shoulder as he did. "You're the one that ran into _me,_ _dumbass_." He said bluntly as he walked away without even sparing a glance, knowing the other teen heard him.

True enough, Naruto balled his fists at his sides as he glared at the bastards back as he walked away, the pale teens hand running along the wall beside him as he walked. He grit his teeth, wanting nothing more then to scream obscenities. However, deciding to at least try to keep it civil until the day was at least _half_ over, Naruto begrudgingly turned and stalked into the office with his arms crossed over his chest.

--------------------------

From there, it was rather simple. Fortunately, they'de been expecting him and has his stuff was pretty much ready save for a couple of forms he had to fill out so that the school could put them on file. It had actually gone faster then he'd been _hoping_, because before he knew it, he was out in the hallway again, looking for his classroom.

It was only about ten minutes into class, so there was still a good forty-five minutes or so until the bell rang. He pouted slightly, coming to the door that had the same number written on his schedule and walking in, his pass in hand should the teacher ask for it.

The class was full of students, who looked on curiously as someone entered the room, however Naruto's attention was on the man standing in the front of the class, giving him a suspiciously cheerful smile. He was tall with grey-ish silver hair, a strange mask covering the bottom half of his face and another piece of cloth around his forehead and covering his left eye. Naruto glanced back at his schedule for a moment, to see if he had the right room.

Apparently he had this guy for both Health _and_ History. What was with the mask..? Was this guy some sort of wierdo germo-phobe or _what?_

"So there you are, I was wondering if you were going to show up." The would be teacher explained, gesturing for him to step further into the classroom. "I've already announced you'de be here, so why don't you introduce yourself. Name and where you're from, if you don't mind." He said, his eyes making half moons, which made it obvious that he was grinning beneath the mask.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I came here from Suna Highschool." The blonde explained, earning himself a pat on the shoulder from his teacher, Kakashi.

"Alright then Naruto, you can have a seat right over there." Kakashi said, pointing toward an empty seat..Which just _happened_ to be next to that prick he'd ran into in the hallway.

Their teacher obviously didn't see the glare Naruto shot the silent teen as he slowly made his way to his destination, dragging his feet in a silent pouting fashion. Kakashi made his way back to the front of the room, his sudden lapse of cheerfulness covered up by a rather bored and gloomy expression as he opened a small book he'd left on the podium. The class was idly chattering with one another, everyone seperating into their only little groups, save for a few who just sat silently, doing or just listening in on others.

The raven haired teen quirked a brow, having recognized that voice easily. He didn't move in the slightest as he heard the blondes footsteps headed in his direction. He wasn't really sure, but he was almost positive Kakashi had told him to sit in the desk directly next to his own.

He smirked, listening as the boy drew closer, his feet dragging ever so lightly on the ground, and at the last moment before he passed, stuck his foot out with perfect timeing, catching Naruto's foot as he moved to step forward. Naruto made a small sound of surprise before he fell face first into the ground in between his and the pale teens desks.

Everything in the class went quiet, their attention directed at what had just happened. Even Kakashi was staring, his eyes showing his suprise, but his mask covering his mouth which was slightly agape. Did that really just happen..?

"Ow, what the hell!" Naruto exclaimed from the floor as he pushed himself up onto his knees, sending a glare at the dark haired boy, who straighten in his desk slightly and turned his head in the direction of the seething boy.

"What, are you _blind_?" He asked, smirking cockily. " Why don't you watch where you're going? Haven't you ever heard of the term 'pick up your feet when you walk'?"

Naruto stood up, glaring daggers at the boy, who was still smirking, but not looking him in the eye. The class had grown eerily quiet, some of them looking bewildered while others looked in between shocked and awed.

"Why you little..!" Naruto started, growling at the boy.

"Ahem.." Kakashi said, attempting to get their attention, which worked apparently.

"Naruto..Why don't you take your seat.. Sasuke..Uh.." He said, trying to think of what he should be saying. It was strange enough that Sasuke had said such a large group of words in one sitting, not to mention.. Pulled a stunt like that. "Let's try not to kill our new classmate, ne?" He tried, giving an akward chuckle. And with that, he dropped the subject, moving to the board and picking up a piece of chalk to start class.

He wasn't a strict teacher, so something as trivial as a small feud..If you could call it that. Well, this was the first time..But, what could ya do.

Naruto slouched in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling at the back of the whoever's head it was that was in front of him. He shot a glare at the prick next to him, Sasuke was it? Either the bastard was ignoring him, or was completely oblivious.

"Hey man, what the hell was that all about?" Someone whispered to him from the desk on his _other_ side. He glanced over, seeing another boy with messy brown hair, two red marks marring either of his cheeks.

The blonde shrugged, pouting slightly. "How the hell am I supposed to know, the guys just an ass." He whispered back. The other boy looks thoughtful, as if the answer didn't really make sense to him. Well sure, that was plausible..

"He ran into me in the hallway before I got here..Or I ran into him..Well we ran into_ eachother_." Naruto explained in a whisper, not wanting to interrupt the class. "I guess it was pay back for what I said." He said, turning back to face the front of the room, silently plotting his revenge on the asshole.

"Well..You can't really blame him there..You mus-" He heard the guy next to him saying. He scowled in irritation and glanced back at the boy.

"What?"

"I said you can't blame him for bumping into you, he'd blind so-" Wait a minute. Naruto leaned closer to the boy.

"Come _again_?" He asked, paling slightly.

"I said he's blind. You know he can't _see."_

Naruto gaped. '_Well__ shit_.'

TBC. ;x

--------------------------

EEEEHEHEH... XD Feel guilty, verrry guilty! -wiggles pervert fingers and Naruto-


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuu**: lolx, I got a couple reviews..And I was like 'yay!' haha. But then I was afraid to open them becuase I was like..'What if they're flames? NoOooo!' However, I eventually overcame my sudden lapse of cowardice and did the unthinkable! Ahaha. The point is, thank you guys for the reviews? Don't think there would be anymore to this story if I didn't get at least _one_ review for it. x.x

And as you can see..I made Sasuke blinde. AHAHA. -laughs evilly- Well it seemed like a good idea at the time..Now we can kidnap and oogle him- I mean.. Ahem, Naruto can..Well you see. OKAY NEVERMIND. But anyway, he probably won't be that way throughout the _entire_ story, and it will be explained later as well.

The same warnings apply.

-recap-

_"What?"_

_"I said you can't blame him for bumping into you, he'd blind so-" Wait a minute. WHAT? Naruto leaned closer to the boy._

_"Come again?" He asked, paling slightly._

_"I said he's blind. You _know_, he can't see." _

_Naruto gaped. 'Well shit.'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, man..You alright?" Kiba, the boy who was sitting next to Naruto asked when the blonde continued to stare dumbly at him. He was still leaned slightly out of his chair into the aisle in order to hear, and the brunette was slightly worried that he was going to topple out of it altogether.

However, Naruto was currently sorting through his own thoughts at the moment, a look akin to bewilderness on his face. He turned back to the front of the room once again, resting his elbows on the desk.

'_Oh man, I'm such an ass..'_ He mentally whined. '_OH MAN, and I insulted his blindness too..What the hell is wrong with me! This sucks..My first day of school and I've already made a potential enemy..! But wait, it's not MY fault! How was I supposed to know!'_

Didn't blind people wear sunglasses and walk around with a stick? How the hell was he supposed to have known when Sasuke was just walking down the hall looking so casual?

But, now that he thought about it, it made more sense. Back then the pale boy looked as if he were staring straight through him. Maybe that was because he couldn't _see_ him at all.. That also explained why he had his hand on the wall as he walked too..He was ignorant. Damnit, Life sucked.

_Agh_, it was like he'd broken some unwritten rule or something..! The rule where you _never _mention anything about seeing and whatnot around a _blind_ person. It was like _taboo_ or something! Oh he was definately going to hell. Breaking promises, disobeying rules..And now _picking_ on blind kids, what next?

But then again, Sasuke was just as bad as he was! ..Well..Kind of..Of course that was _after_ what had happened in the hallway. But still..He didn't have to trip him like that.

'_Why do you hate me so..?'_ The blonde mentally cursed, shaking a fist as he glaring up at the heavens above. A couple of people around him were staring openly, reguarding him with questioning expressions. Which wasn't really a surprise, since he was obviously having a mental war with himself.

He probably looked pretty wierd anyway, glaring and shaking his fist at the ceiling.

Turning slightly, Naruto glanced in Sasuke's direction, taking in the boys profile. He was facing forward, slouching lazily in his chair as he idly tapped his fingers on the empty surface of his desk, his attention focused on listening as the teacher spoke.

The dark haired boy heaved a small sigh of irritation, feeling his eyebrow twitching slighty as the feeling of being watched didn't dissipate.

"Quit staring at me."

Naruto started, practically falling out of his chair.

"W-what the hell? Who would wanna stare at _you_?" He muttered, turning away and glaring at the chalk board, annoyed but not willing to admit that he'd been caught.

Sasuke smirked again, turning slightly in the other boys direction. "Apparently you." He answered. "And if you're going to do it, at least try to be a little more subtle about it next time, I could hear you squirming all the way from over _here_." He explained arrogantly, that annoying smirk still in place.

Naruto was practically seething by now, which just seemed to please the raven haired teen even more. He could understand Sasuke being offended and what not from earlier..But it annoyed and confused him that Sasuke seemed to be so thoroughly entertained by his lack of reactions.

He narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to say something witty in reply, but he was cut off before he could get a word off.

"Am I interrupting?" Kakashi asked candidly, catching both boys attention. The class had gone quiet again and Kakashi was now standing in the aisle, looking from Sasuke to Naruto.

"Er.." Naruto fidgetted slightly, having realized he hadn't been paying attention and was probably being a little louder then he'd meant to be. It wasn't his fault he was so easily provoked..!

"Hn."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto jumped up from his seat when he heard the bell ring, wanting to get out of the room quickly before the hallways became too crowded for him to even _look_ for his next class. He'd spent the free time Kakashi had given the class silently mumbling incoherent sentences to himself, idly chatting with his new acquaintance.

Kiba threw an arm around the blondes shoulder with a grin as they exited the room into the hallway that was bustling with students going to their lockers, some stopping to chat while others pushed through in order to get to their classes.

"Haha, but that was pretty wild, man." The brunette was saying as they headed to their next class, which they happened to have together. Naruto honestly didn't see what was so funny about the whole situation, but then again..He'd probably have laughed if it happened to someone _else_.

"Wild, huh." He muttered, shrugging the boys arms off his shoulders.

"Well yeah. I mean, you're new here and stuff, but still. I think that's the most of I've heard Uchiha talk since this year started." He explained, wiping invisible tears from his eyes, since he was obviously done laughing. "Well..That and I can't believe you actually _tripped_.." He sputtered, attempting to keep the entertained chuckle suppressed. "I don't think I'll ever get that mental image out of my head, oh the look on your face was the best, man."

Well that answered the mental question Naruto had been wanting to ask. This '_Uchiha_' was obviously Sasuke. He didn't know anything other then the guys first name in the first place.

Naruto followed Kiba into the back row of the class and sat down in the desk beside his after Kiba explained that their english teacher Iruka didn't assign seats. He knew he should probably feel annoyed at _least_, but the possibility that he'd really offended Sasuke was weighing on his mind. He wasn't a _complete_ asshole.

"Argh, I feel kinda bad." He complained, running a frustrated hand through his hair, earning an inquiring look from other teen. "Well..Like I said, we ran into each other earlier..And I was in a hurry so I kind of snapped at him for not watching where he was going..I didn't know he was..Uh, you know." He said, furrowing his brows dejectedly.

"A-Are you talking about..Sasuke-kun?" Came a shy voice as the small girl with pale eyes approached them, her blush darkening when the two glanced at her.

"Hey Hinata." Kiba greeted his friend with a smile, earning a shy one in return. "This is Naruto, Naruto this is Hyuuga Hinata." Kiba introduced, gesturing in between them.

"You know 'em?" Naruto asked, quirking a brow at the blushing girl as she stared at her feet, nervously tapping her index fingers together.

"Ah..N-not personally.." She stuttered, slowly taking a seat in the desk in front of Kiba's as her friend explained in _detail_ about the small confrontation and the incident that happened in class with a cackle here and there, ignoring the irritated snorts that kept erupting from the blondes directions.

Naruto decided to just ignore him, in favor of watching as people filed into the class room.

"W-well..He's p-probably not used to stuff like t-that." Hinata was saying, her voice quiet. "E-everyone acts d-differently around him."

Naruto pondered on that for a moment. That was probably true, people tended to act like they were walking on egg shells when it came to stuff like that. Frankly, it would piss _him_ off. He had no intention of acting cautious or anything that would make him_self_ feel uncomfortable, but he still felt kind of bad about it. Even though it seemed like it was against his religion, he decided he should at least apologize the the kid.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke pushed himself up from his desk, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the surface, listening to the sound of footsteps fading away as everyone left for their next class. He preferred to not go out into the over crowded halls directly after the bell.

Tripping and getting trampled wasn't really his style..Unlike _some_ people.

He smirked again, remembering the obnoxiously highpitched squeal that Naruto let out before he crashed into the floor next to him.

"What's with that smirk?" Came a somber voice from across the room as Kakashi continued to flip through his book.

"Hn."

"Well, you seem rather talkitive today." Kakashi added, his voice sounding rather sincere. If anyone would know that, it'de be him. After all, he'd known Sasuke since he was just a small boy.

Sasuke shrugged noncommitically at the comment and stood up, intent on heading toward the door. He paused slightly when he felt something solid under his foot and quirked a brow, crouching to pick up whatever it was he stepped on. It was a small rectangular object that seemed pretty light as he could tell.

He stood up, flipping the small thing in his hand, his fingers running over smooth plastic, then a slightly textured spot that were obviously buttons. Okay, so it was a phone. He glanced up from his observing, hearing someone walk through the threshold of the room.

"Sasuke?" A familiar voice asked from the direction of the door. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Sasuke replied, stuffing the small object into his pocket and walking down the aisle to the front of the room.

Neji often came and walked with him to his classes, basically being Sasuke's only friend. He'd known Neji since he was a kid, their families having been very close.

Of course, the pale teen appreciated his friends help, though it wasn't necessarily _needed_, it made things faster and easier. He had no problem with walking alone in the hallways, he had all the halls memorized anyway.

But still, it was easier when there was someone walking next to you, to stop you from walking into someone or something..Or even to just _talk_ to on occasion. Believe it or not, Sasuke didn't mind the occasional conversation. It was like people were afraid to talk to him, like he was made of glass or something just because he couldn't see. Of course, he tended to ignore or brush off alot of people who _did_ talk to him.

It was mostly just a few girls that were in his class. When you lived your life mostly by _ear_, the obnoxiously highpitch sound of a pining fangirl was like listening to someone run their nails down a chalk board.

If there was one thing he didn't like, it was hearing the pity in some peoples voices when they addressed him, or heard about his situation. He didn't need sympathy or anything. Which was why he'd refused to be treated any differently because of his 'handicap'. He wasn't an _invalid_.

He took normal classes, and did normal work. Neji often offered to help him with that as well, if he needed it.

Alot of the teachers resorted to reading outloud in class, or having the students around take turns in reading when they did labs or anything that had to do with the textbook, which was pretty helpful as well. Of course, he'd been taught how to read and use braille, but he rarely used it in school.

"You seem particularly lively today." Neji commented, quirking a brow at his dark haired friend. It wasn't really a physical observation, however he could tell there was a slight change in Sasuke's attitude by just being around him.

Sasuke again, just shrugged, sticking his hands into his pockets as he walked along Neji's side. The sound of people running through the halls became less and less as people arrived at their classes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Neji were walking down the sidewalk silently, school having gotten out about 15 prior. The rest of the day and been rather uneventful and unexciting. He ended up having a couple different classes with the loud idiot from before, but there were no time for interactions _or_ insults.

They walked in a companionable silence, neither really having anything to say and neither really feeling uncomfortable enough to want to break the silence. The two teens were alike it alot of ways, one being they actually enjoyed their silence.

There was a sudden buzzing noise and Sasuke paused, furrowing his brows in confusion as he felt something vibrate against his thigh. Neji was looking back at him in confusion as he saw his friend pat himself for a second before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small phone. His thoughts were as follows: When did he get a new phone, and _why_ on gods green earth was it that obnoxious shade of bright orange..?

'_Damn,' _Sasuke thought to himself, feeling the phone vibrate in his hands. He'd forgotten all about the device he'd dropped in his pocket during first period.

His thumb ghosted over a few buttons on the phone for a moment before stopping on one to the top left, hoping it was the right button. Sure, he couldn't see, but he knew what a phone looked like, though he couldn't be sure if he was _absolutely _correct.

He himself had a phone, though it folded closed so all he had to do to answer it was flip it _open_.

The vibrating stopped the moment he hit the button, so he assumed he hit the _right_ button. He put the phone to his ear and quirked a brow.

"Hello?" He asked flatly, hearing noise and static in the background.

"..." No one replied.

"...?"

"Who is this?" Came a quiet voice after a few moments of silence. Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he shifted slightly. He didn't really have any intentions of giving his information to this person.

However on the other side of the line, Gaara was beginning to twitch in annoyance when he recieved no reply. There had to be a reasonable explanation as to why someone was answering Naruto's cell phone.

"Okay, a simpler question. Where is Uzumaki?" Gaara inquired.

'_Ah.'_ Sasuke mentally stated. So this was that Naruto guys phone, eh? How.._Unfortunate_.

"Sorry, I don't know who that is." He said, a smirk on his face. "Maybe he dropped his phone." He added, pointing out the _obvious_.

Still holding the phone to his ear, Sasuke raised his other hand, reaching out to see where Neji was. Surely his friend was wondering what the hell was going on, since he hadn't said anything yet. Neji, still slightly lost, stepped forward and took Sasuke hand, placing on his shoulder so he knew where he was. Sasuke glanced in the the general direction Neji had approached and blinked.

He could only imagine the look Neji probably had on his face at that moment, if he had one at _all_.

He gave the older teen a slight nudge with his hand, signalling that they could continue walking. Conveniently, his apartment was in the neighborhood right next to the school, so it was a rather short distance. He usually walked home alone, though. After a moment, he removed his hand from Neji's shoulder and stuffed it into his pocket.

There was a frustrated sigh on the other end of the line. "Look, ya can't miss 'em. He's a loud idiot with blonde hair and is usually wearing obnoxiously bright colors." Gaara told him in a tone that would make it seem like he thought the person he was talking to was mentally uncapable of conversing.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but decided to humor the guy. "Sure, one second." He lowered the phone for a second and sighed before he put it back.

"Nope, I don't see anyone with that description." He deadpanned.

"Who _is _that?" Neji asked as they approached his building, finally letting the curiosity get the best of him. Obviously they weren't aquaintences if he was asking Sasuke to look for someone. Not to mention Sasuke was acting pretty uncharacteristically then he _usually_ did.

"Where di-"

"-Oops, Gotta go." Sasuke said, cutting off the next question, pulling the phone from his ear. "Neji, do me a favor." He said, holding the phone out in front of him, his expression blank.

"What?" Neji asked, quirking a brow and glancing at the phone.

"Look in the phone book and see if there's a selection for a 'home' number." He said, guesturing for him to take the phone when Neji didn't move. "Well, I can't really do it _myself_." He said, annoyed.

Neji took the phone and glanced at the screen, opening the contacts list and scrolling down a few. There weren't many numbers in here to begin with.

"Hm..Ero-sennin, Gaara, Temari.." He read the entries out loud until he came to 'house phone'. "I guess this is it.. Who's phone is this anyway..?" He asked, handing the orange object back to Sasuke, who shrugged saying something about a loud moron.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto glanced around the corner of his kitchen when the phone in the living room rang. Who the hell would be calling the house..? He glanced back at his forgotten ramen that sat dejectedly on the counter and mumbled under his breath as he stalked across the room, taking the cordless phone into his hand. He blinked at the caller i.d, wondering why the number looks so familiar.

"Yeah, hello?" He answered.

There was a slight pause before he heard an arrogant and somewhat familiar voice in his ear. "Hey moron, want your phone back?"

Yeah. He definately sucked at life.

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 3

Kuu: Wow. Just, wow.. You guys are right. It has literally been YEARS since I updated any of this crap! Hahaha. I read it and I was like "wtf is this story..?" It's like reading a story written by someone else! hahaha.

Let's see.. A little update about me. Since my last chapter I've done alot of stuff? Graduated from highschool, graduated from the Police academy.. (Dont be surprised if a cop fanfic magically appears! haha.. I love them, so..) I had my 21st birthday and now im jobless and at home! wooT!

So I'm gonna try to update this. I still dont know what I'm gonna do with it, I'll probably just keep it cliche. you know, hate, like, a bad guy somewhere.. Haha. xD

- - - - - -

Well, that explained why the number looked so familiar. It was _his_ number. He fumed into the phone.

"You asshole! Why do you have my phone!?" He practically screeched, which made Sasuke wince slightly on the other end and pull the phone away from his ear slightly. Apparently his obligation to apologize for insulting the raven had all but flown out the window. His phone had his numbers in it! Numbers that he never memorized because..Well, his phone did it for him!

Ugh! And there were pictures and stuff in there, too! On the bright side, it wasn't like Sasuke could look at them.. Haha. Fuck, he was going to hell.

"I think perhaps the question you should be asking is 'Why don't _you_ have your phone', and 'What am I going to have to do to get it back?'" He explained, sadistically amused. It wasn't like he had really planned on not returning it, but it was just an opportunity that he seemed unable to pass up.

Naruto went slack jawed for a moment of shock. This wasn't some kind of poor defensless disabled kid, he was a fuckin' bully con artist!!! He was fooling everyone, wasn't he!?

"W-wha..You..!" He stuttered incredulously. This revelation changed his view on everything! To think he felt bad for him! Or perhaps this was just revenge. Ahh, what an asshole!!

"You better give it back, you prick!" He exclaimed in a loud warning tone.

"Or what?" Came Sasuke's bored reply, obviously unimpressed. "You're going to kick my ass?"

"DAMN RIGH-..Uhh......" Naruto started but then realized that he was actually being provoked and caught himself. He was sure trying to get in to a fight with someone who couldn't see wouldn't be good for his reputation..Even if the guy sooo needed a good right hook.

"That's what I thought. See you tomorrow, dumbass." And the line went dead.

- - - - - - -

The next morning when he woke up, he had one goal for the day. Get his phone back. Like hell he was going to allow that Sasuke prick to try to hold it over his head like some type of leverage. He was dressed and at school early, making the assumption that the asshole was a snob-goody goody that came early isntead of on time.

But apparently, so were alot of people. Students were lounging around everywhere, outside in front of the school, in the hallways by lockers.

Damn, maybe he was the only one who came_ on_ time and border line late, then..

He immediately set out looking for Sasuke. The smug bastard had to be here somewhere.

.....

And there he _was_.

He seemed to have been stopped by a girl while heading in to the building. She had pink hair and was standing right in front of him, her mouth moving a mile a minute.

He stalked toward them. This was no time for being courteous. The pink haired girl glanced at him before looking back at Sasuke and continuing what she was doing, but glanced back again with a frown when she realized that he was stalking in _their_ direction.

"Uh, Sasuke-ku-" She had been saying, maybe trying to warn him of his impending doom? Either way, Naruto cut his way in between them just as Sasuke glanced in his general direction curiously.

"W-what the hell are you doing!?" Sakura basically screeched in horror when Naruto grabbed the raven haired teenager and proceeded to feel him up.

"Where is it?" He mumbled, patting down one of his pockets before Sasuke pushed him off with a scowl on his face.

"Where is _what?" _He asked in annoyance, straightening his clothes and bending down to pick up the bag he'd dropped when Naruto had practically thrown himself onto his body. Naruto eye'd him.

"You know what I mean." He said, shoving his index finger in the others face for good measure. It didn't do much good, though, since Sasuke's expression didn't change and nor did he move because he didn't see the gesture.

"Because I'm a mind reader, right?" Sasuke asked sarcastically, wanting to smirk when he heard the blonde growl in obvious frustration. Oh, yes. He was going to play it up as much as he could.

"Give me back my-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" the pink haired girl hollared before smacking Naruto with her bag.

"Ouch! What the hell!?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Now Sakura was no doubt going to go on some kind of tirade about how rude it is to pick on people that needed help.

What he _needed_ help with was staying the fuck away from_ her_ and every other bleeding heart female in this school. He didn't need a stick to walk around, he sure as hell didn't need someone to cling to, or the other way around.

Well, with them both out of his way, Sasuke turned on his heel and headed into the school. Naruto glared at his retreating back, all the while Sakura had her fists clenched on the collar of his shirt. He was pretty sure she was trying to kill him..

"This isn't over, Sasuke!" He yelled after him.

- - - - - - -

Naruto was slouched over his desk in first period with a couple sheets of notebook paper. He tore off a small piece and crumbled it up into a nice pea-sized ball. He set it on the desktop, took aim and flicked it.

The wadded up piece of paper sailed through the air across the aisle in between the desks and managed to bounce right off the side of Sasuke's cheek bone.

There were lots of small little white dots of paper on the floor. Most of them missed, true, but whenever he managed to get one to hit the Uchiha, his reaction was almost too funny to keep quiet about. He usually jerked slightly in surprise when he wasn't expecting it. And there was also a piece stuck in his hair that was just amusing the shit out of him.

A couple of people that surrounded their seats took turns watching the scene play out in astonishment, like they couldn't tell if it was funny, mean or just wrong.

Oh, but it felt sooo right.

Take aim, fire!

He flicked another one. It hit him in the shoulder this time.

It was obvious that by now that Sasuke was getting a bit peeved. Hell, the blonde thought, he'd have punched someone out the moment something _hit_ him..But that was just him. Hot headed, as usual.

..............

Sasuke was trying to pay attention in class.

Keyword: Trying.

But by God..If one more piece of paper hit hi-Something rebounded off of his temple, making him clench his jaw in something a little more that annoyance. He turned in the blonde's direction, his expression was showing his obvious displeasure.

..............

Naruto glanced up and noticed that Sasuke had turned to face him. The pale teenager opened his mouth to say something just before he could stop from sending another piece of wadded up paper careening toward him.

It hit him right in the face, making him flinch involuntarily before shooting a glare at him as his expression darkened even further, and Naruto could have sworn he was staring right at him while wishing that he was on fire.

All it took was a snort of laughter from the blonde to set him off. He let out a growl did two things simultaneously. He used one arm to shove the blonde half way out of his chair, half to keep _himself_ from falling from the action and the other to snatch the notebook paper from his desktop.

"What the!" Naruto squawked as he fought to keep himself from falling into the aisle that seperated him from Kiba. His desk made a screeching noise against the hard floor from his efforts as Sasuke wadded up a sheet of his paper and threw it in his general direction and then doing the same thing the the other. Only one of the paper balls hit him, the other missing by quite a few inches. It wasn't bad for someone who was blindly throwing shit.

Naruto shot to his feet, but Sasuke's gaze didn't follow him. Maybe he didn't know he was standing. "What the hell do you think you're doing you prick!?" He accused.

Sasuke scowled, "Lowering myself to your level, what the hell does it look like, moron?" And he thought _he_ was the blind one here? "It's not hard, apparently stupid is contageous." He added on, just for good measure.

Naruto stepped toward the other with a balled fist, "Why yo-" But a hand clamped down on his shoulder, startling him when he saw Kakashi towering over him, looking..Uh.. Not happy.

"That's enough." He said looking at the blonde, and then down at Sasuke. "Both of you."

Sasuke didn't seem the least bit phased and just scowled again.

"I think you two need some fresh air, don't you?" He seemed polite enough, but it was code for 'get out of here'.

Kakashi walked back to the front of the room and watched as they both stood up and headed for the door. Sasuke had his hands shoved in his pockets and Naruto looked like he was doing the walk of shame. Just before they got to the door, they were side by side, Naruto was obviously walking faster than Sasuke.

The Uchiha must have noticed his proximity, because his hand came out of his pocket in order to give the blonde a push as they reached the door, making the blonde shoulder check the door jam with a curse. He sighed and shook his head.

Sasuke was leaned back against a row of lockers in the hallway with his hands back in his pockets. He looked to be staring down at the floor, but anyone who knew him knew he wasn't looking at anything at all.

Naruto was on the opposite side of the hallway, crouched down on his feet while staring at the asshole across from him.

"Asshole.." He muttered under his breath, fidgetting. This was all Sasuke's fault!

"I heard that, deadlast." Came a smart ass reply.

The blonde glared hard at the other and flipped him the bird, knowing good and well that he couldn't see it. But Kakashi could and _did_ when he walked out of the classroom, giving him a look that could have said "seriously..?".

He quickly stood up folded his arms behind his head innocently, but with a frown on his face. Sasuke took a couple of steps closer to them. Out of respect, or what? Surely he could hear the damn guy from over there.

"Care to explain yourselves?" Kakashi asked nonchalantly, arms crossed over his chest in an authoritive manner.

"Yeah!" "No." They both answered.

Naruto glared at Sasuke and Sasuke's expression remained blank except for the slight narrowing of his eyes.

Naruto jabbed a finger at Sasuke. "He has my damn phone!" He said.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke.

"Is this true?" He asked, and Sasuke scowled, knowing that tone.

"It might be." He answered.

"More like 'YES'!" Naruto cut in heatedly. Sasuke just glared, "Grow the fuck up, dobe."

"Sasuke, try watching your language at school and give him his phone back." Kakashi said disdainfully, looking like he couldn't believe he was actually having to deal with this.

"Fine." He didn't move.

Kakashi was unpreturbed. "Now."

"I don't have it." He answered bluntly.

"WHAT?!" Naruto's enraged voice seemed to echo down the hallways.

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose. He was sure Sasuke was having his fun, which was refreshing enough, but now it had just turned in to some type of stubborn battle.

"Is it at home, then?" He asked rhetorically, knowing that it's the only place it would be if Sasuke didn't have it on his person. "Give him his phone back. And I mean today." His tone left no room for argument.

"Fine." Sasuke replied coldly. And he knew he'd probably hear more about it later.

In any case, that's what he had to look forward to. Going home with Naruto. The loud, stupid moron that obviously had no respect for personal space.

Oh, he just couldn't wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Boo people! Happy late halloween and thanksgiving. And merry early Christmas if I don't update before then?

I had to reread my whole story because I forgot what I've done and also have no idea how I'm gonna do this story or whatever..So if its sucks and just drags along, feel free to tell me in a review and I apologize now for it. -Bows-!

The rest of the day seemed to drag along without much of any association other than speaking to Kiba in between classes and during lunch. After the somewhat lecture from Kakashi-sensei that morning, the pale bastard that sat next to him didn't seem to utter a word..Or even move for that matter. Was he even really human?

It was the period before last when the Uchiha finally uttered something. The bell rang and Naruto had been quick to jump up from his seat, snatching his notebook book his desktop and moving to shove it in his bag. But who was even quicker was the pink haired girl from that morning that came almost frolicking into the room as everyone headed out.

"Sasuke-kun, want to walk to class together?" She said cheerfully, it almost seemed forced. The hope in her voice was pretty obvious. And so was the disdain on Sasuke's face when the sound of her voice reached his ears. He stood up, resisting the urge to heave a sigh. The blonde haired boy ignored them and shouldered his bag, stepping around the desks to leave. Sakura sent him a look that couldn't be described but then plastered a sweet smile on her face and extended a hand toward the taller teen, who, whether it was by coincidence or not, moved away just in time for her hand to barely brush his. She tried to hide her disappointment and failed.

"Hey, dobe." Sasuke said, and he would have thought the bastard was talking to that girl if he hadn't been standing there.

"Stop calling me that, you jerk!" He replied indigantly, typical thoughtless reaction. The raven lifted his eyebrows at the retort and glanced in his direction. It seemed that he hadn't even been sure that he was still in the room and had made a gamble just to see if he'd answer. It was just a guess, though, since he'd been staring off in the opposite direction a moment before.. That unusually unreadable expression was kind of irritating.

"I'm leaving." Naruto scowled, adjusting the strap to his bag and stalking toward the door.

"Out front after school." Sasuke called after him with a tone that said if he ended up sitting there waiting, death was imminent.

"Whatever, bastard!" Naruto waved as he stepped into the hallway, completely forgetting that it was a pointless gesture.

- - - - - -

After school, Naruto, despite the fact that it killed him a little inside to be so pliant, waited after school. He was just outside the building, sitting on one of the few benches that littered the school yard just inside the gate. The place seemed like an abandoned lot or something after school hours were over. It was really quiet save for the couple of people who would scurry by every now and again because of tutoring, cleaning up or club activities.

He huffed, impatient. Just what time was it now? It felt like he'd been sitting here forever! If he had his phone on him, he'd know just exactly how long it had been...But nooo. He glared down at his bag and only looked up when a figure out of his peripherals caught his attention..Mainly because it was relatively close to him and not moving. He looked up and met a gaze that was the complete opposite of Sasuke's yet similar in the way that it made you feel like you were being scrutinized without there being any actual talking going on.

In any case, he just stared back at the guy. Who just stared back at him with that 'I know something you don't' look. He was resisting the urge to squirm.

"Uh." He said awkwardly. "Can I help you?"

"No, not particularly." The other replied, his deep voice soft but a little on the chilly side. "Are you waiting for Sasuke?" Neji asked. Mostly because Sasuke had told him to go ahead of him today because he had something to take care of. Usually if he was going by himself it was because he was just in a bad mood or wanted to be alone. He didn't make excuses, he lacked the tact to.

"Yep." Naruto replied. He leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head, staring up at the sky instead of trying to keep up with the awkward staring contest.

"I see, then" The other replied as he stepped past him, "Please look both ways when crossing the street." He said in way of his farewell. Naruto gave his back a baffled look. What did he think, he was five years old and didn't know better?

A few moments later, Sasuke finally came out. This time he was actually carrying a bag with him. He didn't seem to carry anything with him to class or in the hallways. Not that he watched or even cared to watch. After a few moments of watching the dark haired youth, the blonde realized that in order for Sasuke to know he was there, he'd have to say something. He wanted to slap his hand to his forehead at his forgetfn idiocy for a moment. He jumped up, grabbed his bag and hurried over, the sound of his approach seemed to have caught the others attention before he could say anything though, seeing as his attention was now diverted in his direction.

"Took you long enough, I almost fell asleep." Naruto grouched, dangling his bag in one hand with no affliction to what was inside.

Sasuke shifted his bag and made a skeptical face. "It's only been 15 minutes." He retorted, almost seeming to patronize the other. He took a step toward the main gates. "Just shut up and let's go." He told the other.

They hit the sidewalk. The blonde followed, but for a moment thought it was wierd that he was being lead by a person that couldn't even see where they were going. Speaking of which..

"How do you know where you're going?" He asked before he could keep himself from doing so. From his view of Sasuke's back, the question didn't seem to have preturbed him much.

Without much hesitation, the latter replied: "I walk this way every day, only an idiot wouldn't be able to find their own house after doing it 100 times." Duh.

Naruto scowled and huffed. Okay so that made sense, but he didn't have to act like it was the stupidest question he'd ever heard. Jeez.

They were coming up to a crossroads ahead, where it seemed they'd have to cross the street. The sign on the other side of the street was red and was said "Do not cross", but his 'guide' didn't seem to be preparing to stop.

"H-hey, wait." Naruto said, reaching out and grabbing the other by the upper arm, which brought him to a stop and earned him a very unpleasant look from the other male. He supposed it made sense now..About that guy giving him advice on crossing the street. "The sign says don't cross yet." He said dumbly.

"I don't know anything about any signs." Sasuke said boredly, pulling his arm from the blondes grasp when he didn't let go on his own. Naruto flushed slightly.

"But-"

"Shut up and listen. Do you hear that?" Sasuke asked, closing his eyes.

Naruto frowned and looked around him, down on the ground and up in the sky.. The wind was blowing slightly, he could hear that.. Otherwise there was nothing but the faint sounds of everyday life. A bird or maybe kids playing in the background or something..

"Huh? I don't hear anything...." He said, confused. Sasuke's dark eyes opened and his expression was indecipherable.

"Exactly." He drawled and then continued walking, completely disreguarding the blinking red sign. Naruto blinked and hurried after him, still self-consciously looking both ways.

"That's dangerous." He reprimanded the other. "Hey are you listening to me?" He was completely ignored. And it stayed that way for a duration of their little walk until they stopped at what he assumed must be his house.

There was a few steps that led up to the front porch where the front door was located. He stopped behind Sasuke, absently glancing over his shoulder as the raven pulled a single key connected to a keychain that he couldn't see clearly to unlock the door.

"Want me to get that for yo-"

"I can do it myself." The other practically snapped before he could finish.

"_Sorrrrrry._" He mumbled sarcastically. He'd just been trying to help out of the goodness of his head. No need to be so stubborn and independant. Uchiha ran his thumb over the front of the doorknob, as if to locate the keyhole and then used his other hand to put the key in and turn the lock and open the door. He walked inside without a word but left it open in what Naruto assumed was an unspoken invitation.

He inside of the house was relatively tidy, but at the same time managed to look like a house that lacked any type of a motherly presence. (Like his.) Sasuke toed off his shoes and set his bag down by the door and walked through what looked like the living room. He narrowly missed a coffee table that sat in the middle of the room and his fingers brushed the small sofa as he walked by. Naruto kicked off his shoes and dropped his bag in time to follow him around a corner down some hall.

The other walked around the place as if he weren't impaired at all. It was kind of intriguing. Inside of what must've been Sasuke's room..It looked....Like an almost normal bedroom. Some how he was..Surprised? He wasn't sure what he expected though. It was a bit lacking to normal standards, sure, but.. There was a desk with what looked like a closed laptop on it...Pens, pencils..Books. There was a towel draped over the back of the chair, his bed was made but still looked slightly rumpled. There was a bookshelf to one side. Though the walls were a bit bare. And it was unusually neat.

"You some kind of neat freak or what?" Naruto wondered outloud, thinking about his own bedroom, which looked like a hurricane had run through it. Hell, Sasuke probably just didn't touch any of the shit in his room. It didn't seem dusty or anything, though.

Sasuke just "hned" and sat on the bed in order to pull open a drawer on the small nightstand beside it. The sound of him rummaging through it reached the blonde and he couldn't help but wonder what he could possibly keep in a drawer. He nosed around the room for a moment, finding one door that led to a bathroom that was connected to the bedroom and then another that was obviously the closet. The cleanest damn closet he'd ever seen in his life.

There was a couple of taped up boxed up above on a shelf that had no label..And his clothes were hung in an order that looked like it was by color... There were pants to the left. They were all either blue or black and placed lightest to darkest. The shirts were on the right, in no particular order because any of them would match with whatever pair of pants he chose..Though none of them looked brighter than a darkish red, maybe. Crazy, he thought. Then again, he supposed it made it easy to pick out his clothes.. That would suck though, not knowing what color your shirt is when you put it on. He sighed.

"Are you done being nosy? Here." Sasuke said, only assuming that Naruto was doing something like snooping around his room because the fact that he could hear him moving and sense his presence, but the idiot wasn't talking. And as far as he knew, Naruto was _always_ talking.

Naruto, feeling like he got caught doing the unforgiveable, looked over at his classmate, who was holding up his orange cell phone. The pale teenager eventually turned it off because it continued to go off. He stalked over at took it from the others grasp with a, ignoring the arrogant look on his face.

"Jerk." He mumbled, ignoring the others growing smirk. He really was a bully. He turned around and walked back to the middle of the room. "Doesn't it suck not knowing what you're taking out when you get dressed?" He asked bluntly, glancing back at Sasuke, who's expression just returned to nothing. He shrugged.

"It all matches, so it doesn't matter." He answered nonchalantly, Naruto had been expecting _'its none of your business'_, or something along those lines. So he was a bit taken off guard with a direct answer from the blind teenager.

Sasuke pushed the drawer shut. It wasn't like he talked about it much with people. It's not like he wanted to, but it wasn't like people asked either. It was like talking about it in front of him or even directly to him was the key to the beginning of the apocolypse. "Kakashi tells me what colors they are anyway." He decided to add. And it wasn't because he asked. That man, despite his distasteful personality, horrible sense of time and idiotic sense of humor..Was very considerate and also up front about everything.

'_Morning! Oh, blue on black today, eh? How delightful." _He could hear the mans idiocy already, all in some feigned cheerful tone that just made him want to punch mid-air.

He didn't care. He didn't want to know. Even if he imagined it in his mind. When he closed his eyes, all he saw was black. When he opened his eyes, it's still just black. Thinking about it just frustrated him. He sighed and headed out of his bedroom, lifting a hand out to the side for the doorjam just for good measure.

"Really? But what if it just looks bad on _you_?" Naruto asked again, the epitome of naive and ignorance. He must be talking to one of those wannabe fashion gurus.

"I don't care. My eyes and hair are black anyway." Sasuke said with a bit of disdain lacing his words, like he couldn't believe he was really bothering to answer. If the blonde asked another stupid question like 'how did you know that?' Sasuke was positive, he was going to somehow smash his head into the floor for being such a complete idiot.

The blonde chuckled. "That's true..Then w-" Sasuke stopped walking and turned around with his brows furrowed.

"This is not a game of twenty questio-" He'd started as he turned but the stern proclamation was cut off when something thudded into his body with a good amount of momentum, knocking him backward. Apparently the blonde was following him alot closer than he thought. He bit back a small gasp of surprise at the sudden displacement of equilibrium. Before completely losing his balance, he grappled for some sort of levereage, but still ended up falling backward.

The next thing he knew, he was no longer standing and he had a dull pain in the back of his head where evidently it hit the hard wood floor when he fell. He blinked a few times, not that it helped any. He didnt "see stars" or anything. He went to move his leg and realized that there was a slight weight on it, which made him pretty aware of the sudden warm mass that was hovering over him but thankfully not _on_ him. He moved a hand up to unconciously feel the back of his head, but came short when it came in to contact with something. He grabbed whatever it was and felt warm skin against his palm, he didn't have to see to know that it was a forearm.. The moron probably managed to catch himself at the last minute.

"Are you, uh, okay?" Naruto's voice finally piped in, sounding akward and kind of quiet. He actually sounded like he was right his in face, it almost made Sasuke flinch. He did his best to glare at wherever he thought Naruto was, feeling his cheeks warm up a bit. It could have been irritation, or embarrassment at being in such a stupid and vulnerable position..But it pissed him off. He could feel the others eyes on him.

"Could you get the hell off of me, already?" He bit out.

It had taken Naruto a moment to realize what had happened exactly, because it had only taken a couple of seconds.

All of a sudden Sasuke had whipped around, looking all pissed and he hadn't had time to stop his hurried strides before he ran straight into the other teenager. He'd flinched and waited for the impact, which was mostly on his knees. He'd cracked his closed eyes when he felt Sasuke's leg move, which had somehow ended up between _his_ legs. He caught himself on his hands, but with them planted on either side of the others head... It barely registered how inappropriate the scene may have looked. He blushed, slightly mortified.

"S-sorry!" He scrambled back to his feet quickly.. Brushing himself off just to have something to do with his hands. He watched Sasuke push himself up with a furrowed brow. "Ah..Here." He said, offering a hand to help him up. The Uchiha ignored him and pushed himself to his feet. Was it just him or was he a little flustered? Well it wasn't like it was his fault...

"You've got your phone. You can leave now." Sasuke told him, crossing his arms and pointedly looking at whatever happened to be in front of him. The others tone and expression made Naruto decide that it was his cue to go. He flipped his phone open and turned it on.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a twist, princess." He said, pleased with himself when the others expression darkened a bit. He was pretty interesting. For an asshole. He walked back to gather his shoes and bag. His phone seemed to be on an endless vibrate from the missed calls and messages he'd missed over the half day and night it wasn't in his possession.

"See ya tomorrow, sunshine." He said to his ill-tempered host.

"Spare me." The blonde heard Sasuke mutter unjokingly as he stepped out and close the door behind him. He snorted and stuffed his phone into his pocket. Well, tomorrow would be a new day.

- - -

Sasuke walked over and grabbed his bag that he'd dropped when he arrived and turned to head back towards his bedroom when he heard the door open behind him. Despite his classmate being a loud, rash and stupid, he assumed he at least had enough manners to know you can't walk into someones house whenever you want. That meant it could only be one person.

"Honey, I'm home~" Came Kakashi's sarcastic drawl from the doorway.

Sasuke just kept walking.....


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. I'm pretty bored and in a writing mood..Trying to develop this a little, but I dunno how. My imagination sucks. Bear with me, please. If so, I'll give you candy and fluff that will make you never want to read a shoujo manga again! Hahha.

Also, when I write... I have a unique way I guess. I don't tend to stick with just one pov. Lol. So if it gets confusing, sorry! I do it without realizing it til I reread my own stuff.. XD

- - - - -

Naruto was never really one for homework before bed. Or studying the night before the test. More like a rush to scribble the answers before the teacher collects the assignment or even "borrowing" them from someone who actually did it.

In any case, it was because of this that the lazy and careless blonde ended up in the prediciment he found himself in. He was staring at the contents that had fallen from his bag, figuring he'd try to half ass whatever homework they had that he didn't do before and during lunch before it was due afterward. One could almost see the question mark that was blinking above his head as he stared at the contents spilled on to the table that....Didn't look familiar at all. A notebook and a few papers and a blue pen, among a couple of other unnamed items.

"What the hell?" He half moaned, earning him a few glances from his classmates. Kiba leaned over to inspect with a curious look on his face. Naruto picked up the notebook. The cover was blank.

"What?" Kiba asked, looking at the thing as well with an expression that said that maybe he was expecting it to jump to life or something, considering his friends reaction to it.

"This isn't mine." He said, confused.

"Well, who's is it, then?" Kiba returned, straightening himself in his seat and slouching a bit, but keeping his attention on the other.

Naruto sent him a sarcastic look and picked up the bag. It was just a simple black or maybe even really really dark blue thing he'd gotten for pretty cheap. It didn't really suit him, but well..He was on a small budget. He looked back at the notebook and opened it somewhere in the middle. The corner of the page seemed to have been folded in lieu of a bookmark.

It looked like class notes, or something. It was very..Neat looking. That meant it sure as hell wasn't his, because Uzumaki Naruto didn't write things like notes. And if he did, you couldn't read it with an untrained eye.

"Damn!" He cursed, pouting a bit. He must have grabbed the wrong bag when he left Sasuke's dungeon the day before. Guess he was going on a treasure hunt as soon as they were dismissed. "I must have snatched the pretty boys crap by accident." He said giving the items in front of him a look of distaste. "I sure hope 'crabby bastard' isn't contagious.."

- - - - - -

He officially had no idea where he was supposed to be looking. As far as he knew, that guy didn't seem to be friends with _anyone_. He was currently leaning back against a row of lockers, boredly tapping the back of his head against one of the doors as he silently tried to think of where to search next. He glanced down the hallway as Kakashi loped by. That reminded him, the wierdo teacher hadn't been around that morning, had he?

"You're late." The blonde told him, pointing out the obvious. It was lunch time. The grey haired man just raised his eyebrows thoughtfully at his student. "Ahh, well on the way here this morning I saw a cat in a tree...I just couldn't leave him there, so I called the fire department. I decided to stay to see the outcome because it would have bugged me all day."

Naruto just stared at him, wondering if anyone would believe such a blatant lie.. "Hey, where would that Uchiha guy be at around this time?" He asked, instead of humoring him.

"Hmmm." Kakashi rubbed his chin thoughtfully, though it really wasn't that hard of a question. The last place you'd see Sasuke during lunch is in the lunch room. "The library, maybe?" He said, or more like asked himself. Naruto nodded and headed down the hall. Where was the library in this place again?

It really wasn't _that_ hard to find once you put your mind to it. It was a pretty large place that smelt like any other library smelt. Like dust and paper. He frankly didn't find them all that great, mostly because he didn't read in his spare time, and he didn't prefer the utter silence of it all. Living alone was enough quiet for him for a lifetime.

And this place was huge.

He didn't know where to start first, so he just walked toward the back since there was only the librarian at the front counter, who was staring him down. Did he really look that out of place? Around the middle, a flash of color caught his eye. It was the girl from before when he'd confronted the phone stealing bastard. She was browsing one of the many shelves.

"Hey." He greeted. Sakura turned at being called out to and her expression immediately turned flat. Well, she'd probably be pretty cute if she fixed her face a little, he thought. Maybe she was a grudge holder.

"Can you help me? I'm looking for someone. A guy, black hair, about yay tall-" He raised a hand to head level, "Looks about half dead. Real pissy."

She glared at him. "Why don't you just leave him alone already?" She snapped, and he could have swore that she was suddenly a completely different person. "He has it hard enough without you going around pointing out his flaws."

"Eh? Aren't _you_ the one pointing out flaws?" He asked thoughtfully. Frankly, he just treated Sasuke like the asshole he was. It was funny. The girl scowled and clenched her fist.

"Of course not!" She retorted. "I do my best to help Sasuke-kun whenever he needs it! You just-"

"What did you say your name was again?" Naruto interjected, maybe hoping to divert the direction of the conversation. Sakura just made what sounded like a growling noise, huffed and walked away, leaving him staring at her back in wonderment. "Nice to meet you!" He called after her. She didn't stop.

Damn.

She was hardcore.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and stepped around the giant shelf of books where there was an open space with a couple of tables and chairs.

"Just the person I was lookin' for." He said cheekily, probably much too loud to be acceptable in a library. Sasuke, who was sitting at one of the tables completely ignored him. "I just ran into your bodyguard," He commented, hiking a thumb over his shoulder in the direction that Sakura had stomped in.

'_More like a tumor'_ was what ran though the raven's head, though he didn't retort. If he ignored the other, he'd eventually get bored and leave. He refused to be even the least bit curious as to why he was being looked for anyway. He heard one of the chairs that sat across from where he was seated slide against the floor and heard the other plop down into it.

Naruto quirked a brow at the quiet Uchiha. Playing hard to get? "So why are you in here, it's not like you can read." He asked, not really thinking that he was illiterate or anything, but just the fact that he obviously couldn't see.

Sasuke 'tched'. Was this idiot trying to insult him or was he just stupid? "Because I assumed you were allergic. Guess I was wrong." He replied, absently tapping a finger on the surface of the table almost impatiently.

The blonde made a face across the table at the other. "Well I actually have a reason for being here, and it's not just to see your pretty face." He jabbed, putting the bag on the table and sliding it across so that it was in front of the other. "This bag is yours right? I grabbed the wrong one I think." According to the way Sasuke blinked and didn't say anything, he was completely clueless until now.

You would think that Naruto was the blind one here. How the hell do you mistake someone elses bag for your own. You could at least notice if the weight of it was different. But then again, you'd have to have enough brain compacity to support having a sense of observation.

"So how do you manage to do all your work if..You know," Naruto asked with a gesture for reference that went unnoticed to the other party, he seemed to be completely oblivious to the dismissive air around the other.

Sasuke sighed. "I listen." He retorted, pushing the bag aside.

"What about the assignments?" The other shot back.

"I get help." Begrudgingly.

"From who?"

"None of your business."

"No offense or anything, but can't you get special help instead of going to class like normal? It's gotta be pretty damn hard, I mean I can barely keep my grades up as it is." Not that he was giving him any credit. He just thought that maybe it added a few points to his asshole level.

_'No surprise there' _thought Sasuke. It was difficult, but the thought of going to some type of special, easier program irked the hell out of him. He'd started going to school normally, and he wanted to finish it that way, too. The challenge was formidable, anyways, and he got help where he needed it. It helped having a teacher as a guardian, even if he was a nuisance most of the time.

"It doesn't concern a dobe like you."

"Cheeky bastard.." The blonde mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. So what's it like not being able to see?"

Sasuke scowled at the idiotic question. He humored him and leaned forward on the table, resting his chin in his palm. "It's dark."

"Really?"

Insert eye roll here. "No. In fact I've been able to see perfectly this whole time. By the way, it looks like someone is trying to get your attention over there." Sasuke said pointing behind Naruto somewhere.

The blonde's eyes widened and he glanced over his shoulder before he could catch himself. "Hey-" That asshole had duped him! Sasuke couldn't see his pout.

"Idiot."

"Asshole.."

Naruto leaned back in his chair, keeping his balance by pushing back on the table. He folded his arms behind his head and just observed the other.

"You're annoying." Sasuke said after a few moments of unbearable silence.

"I'm not doing anything!"

"I can hear you breathing, it sounds perverted."

The blonde blushed, feeling scandalized. "W-what!? No it doesn't!" Deny deny deny, it was a defense machanism.

"Whatever you say, perv."

"Don't call me a-"

"Am I interrupting?.." Naruto, still leaning back in his chair, just leaned his head back, seeing Neji standing there looking relatively bored, even while upside down.

"Heyy, it's you. The traffic guy."

The barely visible twitch in the long haired males brow went unnoticed at the nick name.

"Idiot.." he heard Sasuke sigh across from him. He turned back and grinned.

"Aww, you know you like m-" He felt something, specifically Sasuke's foot, hit the front of his chair, which was already leaning back on two legs. There was a little thing called balance, gravity and momentum. Pretty much it just meant that no matter how much he flailed for that one or two seconds, his weight and the earths gravity would work against the balance that he already lacked, which would result in him falling into a heap on the floor. It was physics. And he did just that.

And it hurt a little.

- - - - - -

Ever since that day in the library, it seemed like the blonde seemed to be everywhere he was. Maybe he was a glutton for punishment, or something. He was an idiot after all. Though the moron being around was beginning to become routine.

"I know you're there, moron. Stop following me." Sasuke said.

"How?" Naruto whined, put out at being caught.

"I can hear mouth breathers like you coming." Was the Uchiha's simple answer. He heard the blonde sputtering like a idiot and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "What do you want?" It had been a couple of months since the blonde haired loudmouth transferred to their school, and in that time, he was used to the blonde trying to be sneaky.

"Well, your grades are pretty good, right? I'm stuck on this one paper."

"No."

Naruto pouted. He didn't have to answer so fast. And he hadn't even actually asked for help.

"Come on, Sasuke....." Add a little bit of extra whiny in there, for good measure.

"Find someone else."

"I can't, Kiba sucks more at doing classwork than he does at life." The tan boy said matter of factly. As if he should be the one commenting on the subject. Sasuke didn't bother to remark any further, the idiot was persistant. He'd learned that by now. He would probably follow him home no matter what he said. Naruto's presence was becoming a steady thing in his daily routine. He was pretty opposed to it at first. Kakashi had thought it was great, that it might be good for him. He wasn't so sure about _that_. He thought the older man just enjoyed watching Sasuke suffer.

Lost in thought, he was pulled back to reality as he felt a hand close around his arm and he was pulled sideways abruptly, finding himself pressed against the warmth of Naruto's side. The blonde let go.

"Watch where you're going, jerk." He heard Naruto say. He stepped away with a scowl on his face, retort at the tip of his tongue. "That guy was gonna plow right in to you, what a prick." the blonde was saying as they continued to walk. He'd thought the idiot had been talking about him. Apparently he'd just about walked in to someone. It was no good to lose focus when what he really needed to be doing was paying attention to his surroundings.

They reached Sasuke's home and the blonde was ignored by his, what he considered, hateful, sadistic but slightly tolerable friend, and snooped around. It didn't look any different then the last time or two he'd been there. There were come pictures laying around. He hadn't known that Kakashi also lived here until recently. It was a shock, but mostly because it had been very awkward. He didn't want to think about it.

He picked up a picture frame from a small mantel. It looked like Sasuke, but as a kid. Didn't look anything like the guy he knew now, in the photo he looked easy going and happy. When he thought about the current Uchiha even cracking a smile that wasn't a cocky smirk, he got goosebumps. And not in a good way.

- - - - -

"Now that I think about it, you maneuver around here pretty good." Naruto observed, no longer able to focus on what he came for. He was mostly done. For a while there he wondered if it was really worth getting Sasuke's help, considering all of the insults he spewed.

"I've memorized the layout. We never rearrange the furniture." Sasuke replied, shrugging off the jacket he'd been wearing and reaching out to find the back of the chair so he could drape it there.

Naruto sat indian style on Sasuke's bed. Well, that made sense. Still, he was pretty clumsy at times. He'd have busted his shins, stubbed his toes and probably tripped over shit all the time. He didn't doubt that Sasuke didn't go through the same shit at one time. He was just too much of a stubborn bastard to admit it.

He crawled to the end of the bed, catching a glimpse of some type of round thing that was half way under the bed. He picked it up.

"What's with the soccer ball?" He asked, spinning it in his hands when Sasuke turned in his direction with a lifted eyebrow.

"It's a soccer ball." He answered, his expression that of one who had just had to point out the obvious to someone of lesser intelligence. Naruto mumbled something under his breath. He should have expected some kind of impersonal and stuck up reply like that.

"Did you know it's pink?" Naruto asked mischeviously, tossing it from one hand to the other. It wasn't a traditional black and white soccer ball, but it definately wasn't pink, either. Sasuke's brows furrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No it's not. It's black and red." The pale teenager retorted. It was mostly black with some red in it, it also had some logo on it from some sports company.

"Ah ha, so you knew." Busted.

"Yes, moron. It's mine. I've had it since I was younger." He took a couple of steps and put his hands out for it.

Figuring it probably wouldn't be good to toss it to him, the blonde placed it in the Uchiha's waiting hands. "Oh, you played soccer?" He asked, sounding curious and kind of confused.

The smooth texture of the ball was cool in his hands. He turned his back on the blonde and placed the ball on his desk. "Hn. I wasn't born this way." was all he said, though his tone didn't come out as condescending as he would have liked.

Sometimes he almsot wished he had, though.

- - - - -

Didn't know how to end this chapter. Anyway. x__X


End file.
